


Perverso

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Suas mãos exploradoras, que já conhecem cada parte de mim, querem o pecado através de meu corpo e eu não consigo dizer não."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Perverso

Óh, _demônio perverso_ , saia deste corpo viciado em seus jogos de sedução. Heroína de teus lábios malditos. Como pôde me fazer te provar para nunca mais parar? Toque maligno e impuro. Mãos que nunca foram vistas sem pecar. Por que eu, pobre vítima de sua grandiosidade, seria uma exceção dos teus amantes que perderam o jogo?

Óh, _anjo do pecado_ , saia do meu redor e principalmente de trás de mim. Não quero mais te foder porque eu sei que vais me largar. Como um viciado pode viver sem teu vicio? Como eu viveria sem sua perversidade? Saia enquanto ainda posso suportar, apesar de já ter me tornado dependente de você desde a primeira olhadela da sexta balada do Big Ben do dia 6 de Junho? Seria isso um sinal?

Óh, _santo infernal_ , saia de minha mente que já se tornou sua. Neve que te aquece enquanto me esfria. Abraço humano recebido enquanto a foto de seu semblante está memorizada em minhas pálpebras. Seu cheio de sexo entra em minhas narinas, e quem diria que eu gosto. Suas mãos exploradoras, que já conhecem cada parte de mim, querem o pecado através de meu corpo e eu não consigo dizer não.

Óh, _demônio angelical,_ pegue seu rosto _santo_ e volte para o _inferno_ , que é o seu lugar. Mas antes de você foder de forma abrupta algum outro _pecador_ , espere por mim, porque eu vou com _você._


End file.
